


浮骨

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 亚瑟发现了基尔伯特深藏心底的秘密。露普前提，有英普/仏普，后两者为炮友关系。
Relationships: England/Prussia (Hetalia), France/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	浮骨

“你这里是怎么回事？”亚瑟在床上一边抽着烟一点用手轻轻滑过基尔伯特的后腰，他看着那里，被子底下隐约露出的一小片肌肤，那上头有大大小小无数的伤疤，枪弹留下的，或是更为古旧的、刀剑留下的伤痕。基尔伯特的后背算不上漂亮，并不是说他没有一个堪称完美的腰线，只是那皮肤难看至极，没有一寸是完好的，还苍白得可怕。

“那个啊……”基尔伯特没有转过身，他依旧闭着眼享受着刚刚过去的性事的余韵，他拖长了声音懒散地开口，声音沙哑，“你当年给我的一刀，忘了？”他吃吃笑起来，颇有些嘲讽的意味，他像是记得身上每一处伤痕都是谁造成那般，又在今日用这种方式来实现他的复仇。亚瑟耸耸肩，他摩挲着那道伤疤，想着这是自己给身旁这人造成的不可遗忘的伤害就感到一阵莫名的快乐，他笑了两声然后再往更远处摸去，直到了对方的左腰，被基尔伯特一个巴掌拍了下去，对方翻过身来睁开眼，那双眼睛里面有愠怒的神色。

“不要动那里。”他这么警告着自己昨夜的情人，基尔伯特微微眯起了眼，在亚瑟举手投降之后复又翻回去，扯过被子好好盖着。亚瑟见他没有同自己再进行交谈的欲望便悻悻下床，他有的时候根本就搞不懂这个人，他搞不明白有好几个世纪了，他知道基尔伯特的左侧腰际那里是个什么东西，一个刺青，在他第一次试图与对方做爱的时候他就警告过自己不可以碰那个地方。

“我也不会和你接吻，放弃那个想法吧。”基尔伯特那天又加上这么一句，而亚瑟已经迫不及待去亲吻他的脖颈，他没有听基尔伯特在说什么，酒精冲上他的脑之后他便很少再去思考些什么东西，他甚至还拉起对方的紧身T恤，把手伸进去抚摸他的后背。但是基尔伯特推开了他，力气之大甚至让亚瑟差点栽进马桶里，亚瑟不解地看着他，基尔伯特皱着眉不耐烦地撇开脸，他拉好自己的衣服转身离开，在离开的时候踹了垃圾箱一脚，那里面被废弃的避孕套散落一地，然后留下不明所以的亚瑟尴尬地坐在潮湿的厕所地板上，绝望地盯着自己的裤裆发愣。

基尔伯特并没有一个所谓的固定伴侣，他说他并不享受被爱情捆绑住的感觉，所以每当有那个需求他就会去酒吧钓个符合他胃口的人，男性或者女性都无所谓，反正第二天他们也都只会把这个当做是一场更美好不过的梦。但他很久都没有再找过人类的炮友，因为亚瑟会约他一起出去，有时也会换成别人，他少有的几位朋友中的某一个人，只有一晚是类似于肌肤相亲的恋人，而等朝阳升起的时候他们又会回到原来的相处模式。

基尔伯特热衷于这样的生活，他上过他法国朋友的床，在第二天真正到来之前围着毯子站在对方家里的落地窗前，他掀开窗帘的一角看外面的星空，基尔伯特站的久了便盘腿而坐，顾不得冰冷的地板，他披着毯子，留给不会在这个时候睁开眼的弗朗西斯一个模糊的背影。那一天的月光倾泻进屋，照亮他正巧坐着的这一块空地，他就闭起眼用非常非常轻的声音来哼一首安眠曲，这不像是基尔伯特以往唱歌的样子，在白天的时候他总是制造闹人的噪音，他的弟弟对他厌烦至极。他用左手慢慢抚摸着自己左后腰的那块刺青，仿佛想象着有一个什么人在抚摸他一样，基尔伯特不会承认这一点的，起码不会在白天承认，可这夜晚是他的，夜晚永远是他的，曾有人说过他仿佛是在夜间发着光，那不是一句恭维的话，这就是爱情本身。

他又睁开眼，忧郁地、发呆似的看着被月光照亮的城市，他看那些隐约的远处的楼房，看楼底下那发情的野猫竖起的尾巴，看他身前的那一小片木地板，他会想些过往，狰狞的，亦或是温馨的，心中总有一丝如火般的情感，他知道那火光映照的是谁，他渴求的人，但不是他所要的港湾，那人只会令他失控，陷入到另一种极端的境地，甜蜜得发狂、绝望得发狂。他渴求他，但他现在绝对不会再去接近他，基尔伯特也害怕死亡，是的，他恐惧死亡，但他不能开口，不能脱口而出那一句“我不想死”，他没有这个资格，他比任何人都没有这个资格。所以他只能在心中揣着这份炽热的情感，那也会把他逼得喉咙发热，有时会在会议上碰到那人，他从不去主动打招呼，他只会偷偷躲在自动咖啡机的后面看对方买一杯咖啡，他想那人的刺青现在还在吗，但很快他就会嘲笑自己的懦弱，刺青怎么会不在，那东西一直在的，就算被洗去，心里也还是会在的。碎掉的东西永远都不会被完全复原，基尔伯特坚信这一点，他会待到对方离开咖啡机，挪出隐蔽的角落之后他愈发高兴，唱着更为恼人的歌，重新扮演着那个别人眼中现在是毫无用处的基尔伯特。

亚瑟是在十分偶然之间才猜出那个秘密的，关于基尔伯特一直试图隐瞒但又渴望着被人发现的秘密。他还是不懂他，他想自己就算知晓了答案也永远不会懂得基尔伯特的内心，他的这位友人——就姑且称之为友人吧——从来都是完美演绎着两种极端，白天的讨人嫌弃，夜晚的熠熠生辉。亚瑟迷恋对方的这一副皮囊，皮囊之下的灵魂他不曾想过要去亲近，这也是他的问题，直到最近他才试图去接近，但是基尔伯特推开他，他抗拒着所有人走进他的内心，走进他那颗实际上斑驳的、脆弱的心脏。

基尔伯特爱伊万，他的那个刺青从一开始就摆明了那个态度，星、镰刀与锤子，他怎么就没有联系起来呢？基尔伯特不让他们所有人碰他的刺青，但他愿意展示给每一个与他有过亲密接触的人；他不与人接吻，他只释放欲望；他没有一颗完好的心，那玩意儿早已被破坏殆尽，被那个曾经的霸权摧毁，塑造出一颗崭新的心脏，一颗为了一个人而跳动着的心脏。亚瑟想那个刺青大概是在他们所有人都看不到他的时候被伊万亲手纹上的，他不知道伊万怀了一种怎样的心境，他爱他吗？还是他只是想要单纯地占有这一件“物品”？亚瑟不知道，他不敢问基尔伯特，他甚至都没有问出这个问题的权利。

亚瑟也曾撞到过基尔伯特躲在咖啡机后偷看伊万买饮料，那时他整理好资料最后才从会议室走出，在走廊上看到那个白子正踮着脚偷看着什么，他错开一点才看到伊万的围巾，亚瑟不知道基尔伯特的表情是个什么样子，他想那一定是不同于他对着自己的，那是一种闪着光芒、充满爱意的，他的目光肯定锁定在伊万平静的侧脸上，亚瑟不禁这么想，他会喜欢伊万的那种表情呢？是笑起来还是睡着的时候呢？亚瑟回忆着基尔伯特睡在自己床上的时候，他的眉皱起，安全感尽失的样子，但是每当亚瑟想要搂过他的肩膀并给予他一些热量的时候，他总会缩到更远的地方去，睡在接近床沿的位置，背对着他的每一个情人。他也在本梦半醒之间见过对方忧郁地盘腿坐在窗前，他不知道基尔伯特也像这样坐在过弗朗西斯家的窗前，那披着毯子的背影属于将死的垂暮老者，是过往的幽灵，亚瑟想要喊他回来继续睡觉，但他最终没有开口，他只是看着他，渐渐便闭上了眼睡熟了。

莱维斯曾泼翻茶水在伊万的衬衫上，在他哭着道歉的时候亚瑟瞥到了对方湿掉的衬衫下面有一块黑色的东西，他看不太清，便仔细盯住伊万的背部辨认了许久，他的右后腰上的确是有些什么，他猜测是类似于纹身一般的东西，在伊万离开主会议室之后他开始有些好笑地想伊万会纹个什么在那个地方，他想会不会是一朵向日葵，因为他是那么喜欢这种花。他去倒水，在路过旁边那间空房间的时候下意识地转头又看了一下，他看到伊万正脱下他的衬衫要换另外一件，亚瑟停住了脚步，鬼使神差的，像是要去主动确认一件事情一般。他目不转睛地盯着伊万慢慢脱下他的衣服，右后腰的刺青一点一点浮现出来，亚瑟的脚在那一瞬间就仿佛被涂了胶水，动弹不得。

那是与基尔伯特后背上一模一样的图案。

伊万是如何想的呢，没有人知道，或许只有他自己才知道这个刺青所有的意义，他知道基尔伯特会躲在咖啡机后看自己，但他总是装作不知道，他不想把自己的所有情感都流露出来，他只是稳稳地端着他的咖啡，手紧紧捏着纸杯。他知道基尔伯特看不出他那细小的颤抖，这就够了，只要他一个人忍受着刺青所带来的灼烧感就足够了。

他欠基尔伯特的，他把他毁了，重建了一个自己想要的模型，他在后悔，后悔他所做的所有的事情，他的刺青总给他痛楚，不像是同样的纹身所带给基尔伯特是一种异样的甜蜜。如果这样可以补偿对方，远窥可以令基尔伯特不再感受到如他一般的痛苦，伊万愿意一直这么做下去，为了对方，也为了自己。所以他在基尔伯特唱着古怪歌曲离开的时候停下脚步，他回头去看，看到亚瑟用脚去踢对方的样子，然后他翘翘嘴角，落了泪。伊万不知道基尔伯特也红了眼眶，不知道是被踢得疼了，还是他身上的刺青又开始灼痛他了。

那是爱啊，亚瑟在看到伊万背后的刺青图案后这么想，这是一种什么样的爱啊，他又问自己，而后悄悄挪开了自己的脚步。

刺我轻狂，于你骨中。

爱到痛不欲生，挫骨扬灰。


End file.
